


The Memory Book

by bowandarrows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Romance, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowandarrows/pseuds/bowandarrows
Summary: Knowledge is Power. And Power is Everything





	

Knockturn alley was her favourite place to be at sunset.

The sensual colour palette, with the mix of the reds, pinks and yellows left an alluring glow on the street below that at any other time looked harsh and ugly, lifted her spirits as she watched the wandering witches and wizards below. Hurrying along from place to place like black ants in their own little bubble, taking no time to concentrate on the smaller things. Like how someone may be watching them. Like how she was watching them.

She sat for a little longer, watching the colours darken on cobblestoned ground, waiting for the specific person she was there for. She’d memorized his appearance from the photos she’d seen around, and gathered from The Daily Prophet; dark hair, tall, lean build, slight limp. Should be an easy target for what she… required.

Her eyes dark, she noticed a slow figure making his way through the streets, limping slightly around the small groups of people that had begun to accumulate; Knockturn alley was always busier at night then during the day. _Like they were all a hoard of vampires_ , she thought wickedly to herself. She watched again, as he walked deliberately past her she began to climb down the roof she had been sitting on since mid afternoon with quick, delicate jumps, landing 100 yards behind him.

Trailing him through the alley, she observed that he was leaning on a small walking stick for help. Something to keep in mind for later. She could not see what it was that was ailing his left leg, so that was going to a be of little use to her, she just hoped it was an ailment she could use to her advantage. He was wearing a simple black wizards robe, and she expected that he would, of course, be carrying a wand with him. He was a good dueler, powerful. But she knew, she was better.

As they rounded the darker, more secluded part of the alley, she let herself be known. Clearing her throat, she hastened her steps.

“Excuse me sir?” She asked, in a soft voice, her eyes sparkling.

The man stopped, and stared at her for a few moments. All the men do, she knew she was worth looking at. Liking what he saw, he gave her a winning smile back. Average facial features, he would be attractive if he shaved.

“Yes dear, how can I help?” He sneered.

She smiled at him again. She’d got him already.

“I’m not familiar with this part of the alley, and I am a little spooked, mind if you accompany me? Just for a little while, as you seem to be walking this way.” She asked politely, shining him with another smile.

He looked at her again, and smiled at her. He had a good set of teeth. A well-respected wizard, he would have to look after himself after all.

“Sure honey, I can accompany you. Are you just heading this way?” He pointed, as they started up again down the street.

She looped her arm in his and followed him. “Yes I am, I’m heading to a friends house. I’ve never been there before. Though it’s not too far up this way, I was just a little worried about being this far into the alley.”

She continued down the road with him for quite some time, slower than usual because of his limp, carefully planning out her move, observing each of her victim’s motions, and weighing out the pros and cons.

She decided she was ready.

She dropped her bag suddenly, startling the man. “Are you okay honey?” He asked, concerned he was gonna loose his new ‘friend’.

She smiled at him, then stared down at her things. “Oh fine, just got a bit startled and dropped my purse. Keep walking, I’ll just pick up my things and be right with you.” Looking up at him with a dazzling smile. He grinned back at her, turned around and continued down the road.

As she slowly cleaned up her mess, she ran over her plan once more.

This was it.

Grabbing her wand, she turned around. Disarm. Desensitize.

“Expelliarmus!”

Her victim’s wand fell from his hand, as he fell to his knees, leaning on his walking stick for stability. As he looked back at her, slight horror in his eyes, she knew she had got him.

“Hey! Wh… What?”

As she walked towards him, a hint of ecstasy in her eyes he scampered for his wand, and they were, for a small while, encapsulated in a duel. It looked to be an even fight for a while, but as always, she got the better of her victim, using his ailment against him and sending a curse directly at his left leg, sending him into unconsciousness.

Placing her handbag down beside the body, she grabbed out the collection of vials, and sat beside his head. With a small incantation, silver wisps began to fill each vial one by one, until each were full.

“I’ve got you now.” She said down to him sweetly, before she sent in the last deadening blow.

She then placed the vials carefully back in her bag, conjured up a stretcher for the body that then whisked him away, into the then pitch black sky.


End file.
